Ninja Ashikabi's
by zorozangetsu688
Summary: The sekirei fall into the world of Naruto. now they must find their Ashikabi's in this strange, new world. team 7 and rest of the rookie nine meet some new friends that will help them shake the elemental nations. contains Naruto/Haihane, Sakura/Mutsu, Sasuke/Homura(fem), Kakashi/Tsukimi and many more. Warning!-contains yuri/ but absolutely no Yoai! enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Sekirei plan unraveled

Naruto & Sekirei crossover

Summary: the Sekirei are pulled through to the world of Naruto, where they must adjust to their new environment while searching for their ashikabi's.  
P.S. Sekirei are in timeline before they were released.

WARNING! : Contains following -  
Older female on younger male/older male on younger female (only 1)/ older female on younger female (which implies that, yes there will be yuri. But ABSOLUTELY no yaoi).

Pairings are based on sekirei's personalities and powers in comparison and contrast with characters from Naruto.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
(START)

Konoha, the village hidden in the leaves. Said to be the most powerful ninja village in the elemental nations. It's Oct. 10th, and everyone is celebrating the anniversary of the day that the 4th Hokage stopped the monstrous nine-tailed fox, the Kyuubi. People were celebrating with a large festival, games and stands were set up to entertain the younger generation. While the older generation enjoyed getting stone cold drunk.

Of course, one certain group was fulfilling their annual fox-hunt. They were on the look for the social pariah of the entire village. One Naruto Uzumaki. Although it was "technically" a secret, several people let slip the real reason of the kyuubi's defeat. It was sealed into a child, being made into a jinchuuriki (human sacrifice). The village took out all their hate and despair that resulted from the losses the fox had dealt to them during its rampage. They believed he was the kyuubi incarnate, and used that as an excuse to continuously try and "finish what the 4th Hokage had started".

Said person had just ducked into an alleyway to avoid the masses chasing him, although it wouldn't help him much. You couldn't find a brighter person. Naruto had bright-spiky blonde hair, bright blue eyes, and to add injury to insult he wore a bright orange and blue jacket with pants in the same bright orange. The only things he wore that weren't a giant spotlight were the dark green goggles he wore on his head and the brown ninja sandals on his feet. His tan skin and whisker marks on the side of his face made it so no one could not recognize him.

He looked around the corner to make sure he'd lost them and sighed in relief when he saw no one had seen him. "Man, why won't they just leave me alone" he sighed in exasperation .

"CLANG!" The blonde quickly turned his head toward the noise. All he saw was a large dumpster, some trash cans and just some random junk lying around him. "CLANG! CLANG!" He heard it again, but this time he saw the dumpster move and wobble." H-hello? Is anybody there?" He walked towards the dumpster in fear and slight curiosity. He heard the clanging stop, but then a scratching sound started up, like some animal was trying to climb up the walls of the large trash container.

He stared wide-eyed at the dumpster in agonizing apprehension of what was inside. Two razor sharp claws reached over the edge to get a grip, and then the owner to said claws popped their head out. At first, Naruto thought he was looking straight into the eyes of shinigami-sama himself. But then, he took a closer look at them and saw that the dark eyes belonged to the face of an attractive woman. She had messy grey hair that covered the left side of her face and went to just above her shoulders. And dark eyes, maybe an insomniac. She stared at him, with those dark eyes, giving him a sense of dread; yet at the same time, it gave him a warm feeling that her attention was solely on him and him alone.

She stared, and stared ...and stared. It was kind of creeping him out actually. He finally decided to break the awkward silence. "Um, hi..." "Hey" she answered him. Her voice was just as bleak and dark as her appearance, and yet it still held an ethereal attraction that he just couldn't shake. He scratched the back of his head and said the only thing that came to mind. "So, uh ...why are you in a dumpster?" She reached her arms over the edge of the dumpster to rest her arms on the edge. He saw that the claws she had were part of her gauntlets. They stretched from the beginning of her forearms downward.

She looked at him with hooded eyes, then smirked and answered his question "I've got no cash, and no restaurant will let me in. So, I'm diggin for food, whatsit to ya?" Ah, so that explained it. Now that you mention it, she did look worse for ware. Dirt and garbage was all over her face and clothes. "Oh, I was just wondering that's all. But I wouldn't try that one if I were you. Those guys almost never leave any good food, its just junk." "Tell me about it, all I've found is some left over- wait! What? You've done this before?" she looked at him with disbelieving eyes. A child, forced to scrounge for food.

"Yeah, when I was younger. Whenever I went to buy food they'd either kick me out or rob me blind. So I did what you're doing when I got a bit too hungry for my own good. That is until I found Ichiraku. Hey, I'm sure they'd let you eat there, c'mon it's my treat." He did his infamous foxy smile and brought his hand up to her own. Those words alone set he heart a flutter, but when he smiled like that she felt her body burning up inside. Was this it. The reaction they told her about at M.B.I.

a small blush adorned her face as she reached out to his hand, careful not to cut it with her claws. She worked her body out of the dumpster and righted herself into a standing, well in her case, slouching position. Now that Naruto saw the rest of her he was in a state of awe. From her toes to her throat was covered in bandages, and a black, ripped kimono settled over her shoulders with one almost slipping off. on her feet were a pair of black boots reaching to her shins. And on her neck, a black collar with a metal ring. Her form was tall, thin and lithe. Her breasts a modest size, but only being restrained by bandages, it was hard not to stare.

"By the way, the names Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki, future Hokage and currently ninja-in-training. So what's yours?" He stared up at her in curiosity, though her tall height made it a pain in the neck. She looked at him for a few second before blinking and giving a small smile. "Haihane... so, you said something about getting something to eat?" He smiled up at her then turned and led the way.

Of course the moment was broken when they heard a shout come from the opening of the alley and several people start piling in and blocking off the exit. They were obviously drunk, and carrying several weapons ranging from knifes to axes, and even forks.

"There's the demon!" "Get it! Finish what the fourth started" Several cries the like were shouted by the crowd all out for blood.

Demon? Well that's a little much; I haven't even killed anyone... yet. But then she noticed that their eyes were on Naruto not her. Wait, what? Why would they think he's a demon, he's just a kid. "Hey! You!" A man screamed at her to get her attention. "You're either with us or against us, so grab the kid or you'll be joining him in hell." An ultimatum, huh. Well she wasn't about to let a candidate for her ashikabi get killed. She glared at them with hatred in her eyes. She pulled Naruto behind her before bearing up her claws in a declaration of battle.

"You want him, your gonna have to get through me" the crowd backed off when they saw the large claw gauntlets, but unfortunately their drunk stupor left them with courage as they charged in, weapons at the ready. They never had a chance.

Her claws ripped through them like a knife through butter, blood and gore everywhere. This was it! This is what she craved, the thrill of battle. The feeling of her claws going through flesh so easily." Wait! Stop! Stop killing them!" A voice cried out to her, but she ignored it, her vision was a haze of destruction and gore. A hand caught her arm, holding at back; but only for a second. She broke the hold and turned on them, claws at the ready. It was only when the very tips of her claws were pressed against a whiskered cheek did she stop her assault. It was Naruto, looking her with determination and a hint of fear. She looked around her, bodies littered the alley. Those still alive where either bleeding to death or running for their lives.

That look in his eye, like he was ashamed of her. It made her fell like she'd just been stepped on. She put her head down in shame and looked at her clothes, splattered with blood. "I-I'm sorry. I don't know what got into me" she apologized and glanced at him to see his reaction. He sighed in exasperation then game a small smile and held out his hand to her.

"Its alright. Come on, my place isn't too far from here. Well get you cleaned up and then we can go get some food tomorrow." She smiled and took his hand by the palm of her gauntlet. He took them out of the alley and ran towards his apartment, Haihane in tow. He didn't want to be there when the anbu arrived.

He opened the door and led her into his small one-bedroom apartment. He told her where the bathroom was and where to put her clothes. She nodded to him, placed gauntlets by the door and went to wash the blood and trash off her.

While she showered Naruto went to take off his sandals and jacket. It was an exhausting day. He had to avoid all the villagers for the day with the events of the festival. The only good thing about the day was that he had met Haihane. She reminded her of himself, people looked down on them for their appearance and never took the time to know you. But even still, he remembered what she did to those villagers. The look of excitement on her face as she carved down body after body. It scared him a bit.

He went to the small kitchen area to grab a few bowls of instant ramen for the both of them. Sure it wasn't much, but it was enough to hold them over till they went to Ichiraku tomorrow. He heard the shower stop and turned his head towards the bathroom. "Hey Haihane, all I've got is instant ramen. I hope that's alrai-" he stopped in mid-sentence when he saw her come out... Soaking wet... with only a towel wrapped around her. His face went bright red and he quickly avoided his eyes from her lovely figure. "That's fine. I'm so hungry I could eat just about anything right now." She saw him nod his head slightly but he wouldn't turn to face her. She smelled the aroma of the instant ramen Naruto was cooking and instantly perked up.

Haihane moved closer to get a better look at her dinner. Naruto didn't even notice her until he felt two distinctive weights press against the back of his head. At that point he was sure his face was as red as a tomato, so he tried to distract her attention. " u-um, Haihane-chan. My room is over there to the left, c-could you see if there's anything that can fit you until I can get your clothes clean." She broke her attention from the heavenly scent of the ramen and did as she was told.

The room wasn't much - a bed, a nightstand, scrolls and empty ramen containers littered the floor. She was sure he didn't have company that often. She looked through his closet for anything that could cover her enough. But given their height difference, the clothes would barely conceal her body. 'Then again, that might not be such a bad thing. Especially if I get to see his face light up like a Christmas tree again, he he'. She found a black t-shirt and some dark blue shorts. But like she said, the shirt stopped at her stomach and the shorts barely came down to mid-thigh. She contemplated her situation while she examined her new clothes in the mirror.

A few Sekirei, herself included, weren't too keen on having an ashikabi. They were more focused on the battle part of the Sekirei plan, they didn't want love or any of that mushy crap. They just wanted to prove themselves the strongest. But now that the plan was null and void, and she had met her possible ashikabi; the idea wasn't so bad. Of course she thought he would be a bit older, she was still content with her choice.' At least he's cute.' She thought with a smirk.

She heard knocking and turned towards the doorway. "Hey! Haihane-chan, dinners ready come out when you're dressed." Naruto's voice sounded from the other side of the door. She nodded to herself and exited the bedroom.

Naruto had already finished cooking the ramen and had set it on the small table in the kitchen. She saw that he didn't waste any time and was already chowing down and was half-way through. He looked up when he heard the door opened and instantly regretted it. For the 3rd time in less than an hour this woman had made him blush red as a tomato. At this rate could he even make it till the morning?

Haihane smirked when she saw Naruto's reaction to her clothes. But that smirk disappeared as soon as she saw her meal for the day. She hadn't eaten since day 1 that she arrived in Konoha and she was starving. Without wasting any time, she ate as much as she could while setting a pace so she could enjoy the meal.

Naruto finished 5 minutes later and was watching Haihane chow down. He wanted to ask some questions about her; after all, they'd met barely an hour ago and she was unofficially staying at his apartment. "So, Haihane. You're not from Konoha, are you?" She motioned a no and swallowed down the mouthful of food she was eating. "No. I don't really know how it happened, but me and the others arrived here from a separate dimension, either that or the future – I'm not really sure." She looked up contemplating her explanation. Naruto gave her a questioning look but realized something in her words. "Wait, you said others. So do you have family that came with you?" Naruto asked. Maybe he could find them to help her. She nodded "yeah, kinda. Technically they're my brothers and sisters." She continued to munch on her food and contemplate her relation to her brethren. "So how many siblings do you have?" Asked Naruto. "107", Naruto's jaw dropped like a brick. '107 brothers and sisters? How is that even possible?' These were Naruto's thoughts on the insane amount of family.

She shrugged her shoulders, "it's not really that shocking. I mean compared to humans it's a lot, but there used to only be 5 of us." She explained. "Wait, human? You're not a human?" When she said she'd come from another dimension or whatever he'd just thought she was crazy, but not human. Who was this woman?

She answered him in kind. "No. Were called Sekirei, there are 108 of us. Each have unique abilities and/or powers. Originally we were supposed to look for our Ashikabi and fight to the death until only one Sekirei and ashikabi stand...or something like that." She scratched her head in confusion. Naruto sweat dropped, is she serious? "Well it's cool that you guys have powers and all but it sucks that you have to fight".

Haihane took on a solemn look "Unfortunately we don't" Naruto gave her a questioning look, so she went on. "When we got here we converged together in this village, but when we did a headcount we found out that only a fraction of us got put here. We assumed that the others were transported to somewhere else on this world." Naruto still didn't get it. "So what's the problem?" He asked. "Originally the Sekirei were supposed to be contained and organized. Since that's impossible here the whole things been unofficially voided." She got depressed after that, probably since she couldn't fight. That's another thing they had in common, they loved to fight; her being into a bit more violent fighting style.

He wanted to get off subject so he tried to remember something from her story to ask. He remembered one word, and it would be the worst (or best) thing that ever happened to him. "Um, hey Haihane you said something about an ashi-something, what's that." And just like that Haihane's mood changed, and a Cheshire smile appeared in place of her frown.

She leaned forward across the table trying to get as close to Naruto's face as she could. "I'm so glad you asked me that Naruto-kun." She put an extra emphasis on the kun and put a hand to his cheek. At this point Naruto's face had once again gone hot red. "An Ashikabi is a Sekirei's master. We pledge ourselves to their service and serve them EVERY way we can; and I do mean EVERY way." She started stroking his cheek and had grown a far away look in her eyes. "We find our Ashikabi when we react to them." She walked around the table to the back of Naruto's chair and wrapped her arms around his neck. "React?" Asked a panicking Naruto. "Our bodies heat up when someone does something special. Like when you helped me, my body spiked like a rocket". Naruto looked up. "Wait, you mean?" She nodded her head.

"Yes Naruto, I'd like you to be my Ashikabi"

"Wait! Wha-mph!" Before he could react, Haihane turned his face and mashed her lips against his. Naruto was so stunned by the kiss; he almost missed the appearance of the wings of light that emerged from her back. They lit up the entire room and were glowing a silvery-gray color. The wings started to fade and so did Naruto. The sudden kiss, plus those wings of light appearing made him faint on the spot.

When Haihane felt no response from the blonde, she pulled back to see his reaction. As soon as she pulled her lips away from his, he fell onto the floor with swirl patterns in his eyes and a small bit of drool escaping his mouth. Haihane gave a sheepish smile at his fallen form. 'Whoops, maybe I went a little too far' she though in small worry. She picked him up bridal style and carried him to the bed in the back room. After laying him down, she got in behind him and pulled the covers over them both. She fell asleep after securing her arm around his stomach and laying her head on his shoulder. 'Goodnight...Master' and with that she fell asleep to the rhythmic sound of her Ashikabi's heartbeat.

—Konoha library—

It was just about closing time at the local Konoha library. Lights were shutting off and most of the late comers were getting up to leave and go home. Sakura Haruno was one such late comer. A young girl with long, bright pink hair. She wore a dark red dress with a circle pattern, black shorts and brown sandals. She was staying late to study up on a test next week. She was just about to head towards the exit when she noticed somebody that looked like he could use some help.

There was a young man still reading through more than 8 books sprawled out around the table he sat at. He had messy, silver colored hair and wore a light orange scarf around his neck. He had black clothes with an opening in the chest that reached down to his midsection and showed he wore no shirt underneath. She would have seen him as attractive if he wasn't tearing his hair out and looked like he was on the verge of a mental breakdown.

She approached him cautiously "um. Excuse me, sir?" He looked up, startled. He sighed in exasperation and rubbed his forehead. "I-it looks like you're having some trouble. I read a lot, so maybe I can help you."

He took a few second to think about it, and then nodded in acceptance. "Thank you. I don't quite understand what this book is saying." Sakura took the seat next to him and looked at the current book he was holding. It was a book over the general history of the elemental nations. That confused her, most people were taught history like this as a child and this guy looked like he was 17. She looked at the other books scattered around him and saw they were similar. Books on history, geography, modern culture guides, even basic guides to chakra theory and control. "Why are you looking at these books, if you don't mind me asking?" He looked hesitant to answer but gave in with a sigh. "I'm not exactly from around here. In fact, I'm pretty sure I'm not even from this dimension."  
She gave him an odd look. "Hey! It's true! Why else would I be reading books like these." To emphasize his point, he held up the chakra theory book and pointed to it. "Almost every book here mentions this shakra stuff, but it's just ridiculous." Sakura grew angry when he insulted her favorite book. "It's a great book. You just don't understand it." "Then show me." He retorted. Sakura rolled up her sleeves and got to work.

She gave a brief history of the elemental nations and the founding of Konoha. Then she went into the 3 wars that happened between the nations and the explanation of kage's and ninjas existence and placement in this world. She ended her tutoring lesson with a chakra theory session. She even used an example by using henge to turn into him.

"Whoa!" He got so surprised he fell out of his chair. Sakura lost control of the henge and bursted out laughing. "Yeah, yeah. Very funny." He gave her a smirk. "Hahaha-hehehe, sorry. I couldn't help myself." She gave him a small smile and gave him a hand picking off the ground. "Thanks. And thanks for helping me with this stuff too. My name's Mutsu, yours?" He gave her a brilliant smile. Now that he wasn't a wreck, she could say without a doubt he looked good. Her face turned red as she did a Hinata and stuttered out her own name.  
"S-sakura. Sakura Haruno" Matsu took her hand and kissed the back of her hand. "Well it's very nice to meet you Sakura Haruno." Sakura's blush increased ten-fold as she took her hand back. Mutsu gave her an amused smile at her reaction.

Both parties left the library, Mutsu holding the door for her. Once they were outside, they finally took time to notice how late it was. Mutsu saw a few staggering drunks left over from the festival. "Sakura let me walk you home. It's dangerous out here this late at night."  
" Oh, it's no problem. You don't have to, really."  
"I insist. After all it was kinda my fault you stayed this late anyway." He gave a sheepish smile and rubbed the back of his head in a sign of apology. Sakura thought about for a second, making a thinking face, which was absolutely adorable to Mutsu. She nodded and smiled, then led the way to her house Mutsu following her.

The walk in silence for the most part, enjoying the night-air. Mutsu thought this was the best time to bring up his housing situation (the situation being that he had no place to sleep). "Um, sakura. I know we haven't known each other very long, but I was wondering if i could stay at your place for a night or two." She gave him a confused look. "Why don't you just stay at a hotel?" "I'm afraid my money is no good here." He pulled out a plastic card with MBI printed in big, bold letters on the cover. "What is that" Mutsu shrugged his shoulders "currency, at least where I come from. See you put money onto the card and then scan it whenever you buy something." Sakura just gave him an 'are you crazy' look. Mutsu face palmed. Of course she wouldn't get, truth be told neither did he.

While Mutsu was thinking about that. She was thinking over her decision. Mutsu seemed like a nice guy, and now that she knew he was homeless with no one to help him, she felt sorry for him. That and it couldn't hurt to get to know him a little better. Her face went up another shade of red at that thought. 'Wait! What am I thinking; I love Sasuke...don't I?' She thought back to all the time she asked Sasuke to walk her home or at least hold the door for her and he never did. Mutsu, who she only met a phew hours ago had already done that and more for her. Maybe Sasuke wasn't as great as she thought.

"Something wrong?" Mutsu's question startled her out if her deep thinking. She turned and gave him a sheepish smile. "Nothing! Nothing. Just thinking about something. "He wasn't convinced "ok, you sure?" "Mhm." She gave him a nervous smile to ease his worries. They walked a little longer till sakura led them to her home. They stood at the porch for a few seconds, awkwardly waiting for one of them to leave. Mutsu turned to leave. Sakura acted quickly and decided to speak up. "Um, M-mutsu! I don't think my Mom will mind if you stay for a day. Or two." She was glad it was pitch-black outside so he couldn't see her full-face blush. Mutsu stopped in his tracks, stunned. He gave her another brilliant smile as she unlocked the door and let him inside her home.

It turned out her mother didn't have a problem with him staying there. Especially after he promised to earn his keep by doing chores around the house. Ever since Sakura's father died a phew years ago, they needed help picking up on the chores. Normally they just hired a genin team, so this would help them out a bit.

Mutsu, Sakura and her mother sat down for dinner, Mutsu and sakura sitting across from each other and Sakura's mother, Rose, taking the head seat. She was very beautiful; with long flowing hair the same color as her daughter's. She wore a dark red kimono with cherry blossoms dancing around in patterns. She watched Mutsu and sakura's interactions during dinner. Mutsu, having not eaten for a few days, tried to eat his food as fast as possible while still keeping his manners intact. Sakura was actually eating her food now; it seemed she kicked that ridiculous diet. But it wasn't her food she was focused on. She kept giving Mutsu short glance and looking down when she thought she'd been caught. Mutsu new sakura was staring at him but chose to play ignorant.  
"So Mutsu. I see you carry a sword, are you perhaps a traveling Samurai." 'Sword?' Sakura hadn't noticed till now, but Mutsu kept a sword at his side, a black handle with a black sheathe and seemingly no guard. Mutsu swallowed down the monster-sized bite he took and answered Rose. "Samurai yes, traveling no. I plan to stay in Konoha for the foreseen future. If that's all right with you." she pulled a red fan from her sleeve and covered her face "Oh my, no. It's no trouble at all. As long as you earn your keep, you may stay as long as needed." "Thank you Ms. Haruno" "Ms.? Oh please, don't call me such a title; it makes me feel so old." Mutsu sweat dropped. "Um, what should I call you then?" "No need for formalities. Just call me Rose." She leaned forward and made sure to show just a bit a cleavage out of her kimono. Mutsu was just about to faint when he noticed Sakura going into rage mode. He smiled and responded back to the older Haruno. "Very well, ." Rose pouted when he still put the ms. in her name. Sakura sighed in relief.

After everyone finished dinner, sakura and her mother went to their respective rooms, while Mutsu stayed in the guestroom. As soon as he saw the bed he collapsed, not even bothering to change into the pajama's Sakura's mother lent him. He heard a knock and saw Sakura standing in the doorway smiling at him. "He he, enjoying the bed?" She asked. Mutsu nodded gratefully. "Yes. Thank you so much for letting me stay her sakura, I really appreciate it" Sakura looked down, blushing. "I-it's no problem, really." Mutsu sat up from the bed and patted the spot next to him. Sakura, still slightly red in the face, did as he said and took the spot next to him on the bed.

Mutsu looked to her for a few seconds still thinking over his decision. He barely new this girl, and yet she took the time to teach him about this new and strange world and even let him stay in her home. Sure his mother was a bit 'odd', but he felt she was the best option in comparison the other women in this village who simply eyed him like a piece of meat. Now, how to ask her without freaking her out. He looked around the room for an answer, until his eyes swept over his sword resting near the door, an idea struck him. 'I got it!'

"Sakura?" She looked up when he called her name. "You remember at dinner when I told your mother I was a Samurai." Sakura nodded her head at the memory. "What do you know about samurai?" He asked her. Sakura adopted a thinking pose, her finger on her chin looking up in thought. "Well, I know that they're skilled swordsmen. And they are usually traveling nomads who work as assassins or guards. But I read that back in the old days that they served a feudal lord, like our Hokage." Mutsu nodded in appreciation of her astounding knowledge of the samurai. "Yes, traditionally samurai serve a lord, or a master. And that's why I want to ask you something very important Sakura-chan." 'Chan! He just called me sakura-chan' Sakura was so overjoyed she didn't even hear what Mutsu asked her. She just nodded her head absentmindedly, no knowing what she just agreed to. Mutsu looked the happiest he'd been since they met; he gave her a great smile. And then Sakura got the surprise of a life-time.

Mutsu leaned in and kissed her full on the lips. Sakura sat there in pure shock, but then started to return the kiss back. She started to close her eyes when she saw golden, wings of light appear from Mutsu's back. After Mutsu broke the kiss, Sakura fell back on the bed, asleep. Mutsu grew worried that it might have a bad reaction on her, but then saw the small smile on her sleeping face. "Goodnight, my Ashikabi." He kissed her forehead, then picked her up bridal style to bring her to her own bed. After making sure Sakura was alright he retreated to his own room to get some sleep. For the rest of that night, both Sakura and Mutsu had dreams of the bright future ahead of them.

—

End of Chapter 1

So the story at the moment is mainly going to focus on Naruto and sakura. Most of the main characters will be paired with a Sekirei. I'm not going to write out how all of them meet, I think i might just make a separate one for that.

I know it seems like there should have been a longer time frame before Naruto winged Haihane, but if you watch the show - Musubi got winged barely even 5 minutes after she met Minato.

Anyway, the next chapter Naruto and Sakura bond with their new Sekirei and more will be revealed. I noticed that a lot of people bash sakura, so I'm doing a complete overhaul on her personality and abilities. She'll get her Tsunade strength early on as well as some sword skills. Naruto is gonna get a skill boost too, but for the most part he'll be the same.

Please comment + review.


	2. Chapter 2

Ninja Ashikabi's Ch.2

-Naruto's Apartment – 7:05 AM-

Morning arose in Konoha, waking the sleeping villagers still in bed. Shops had started opening up and villagers walking out the door to their various jobs or duties. The sunlight shined through the window, illuminating the inside f Naruto's apartment. He and Haihane were still asleep, Haihane clinging to Naruto trying not to wake up from her blissful sleep. Naruto didn't have that luxury, as the sunlight forced him to wake from his slumber. It took a few seconds for his vision to clear, but as soon as he could see again, Haihane's beautiful sleeping face was barely an inch from his own. His immediate reaction was panic from waking up next to a stranger, but he calmed down as he remembered the events of last night,

The last thing he remembered before blacking out was Haihane asking him to be her Ashikabi, and then suddenly kissing him. 'Why had she done that?' That was the question that rang in his mind. He was about to get his answer. Haihane had started to stir from her sleep as well. She opened her eyes to the sight of her new ashikabi and gave him a small smile. "Morning, Naru-Kun." She leaned in and gave him a peck on the lips. It still startled Naruto, but it seemed he would have to get used to it. "M-morning, H-haihane-Chan. Um, what happened last night?" he asked the question as steadily as possible so that she wouldn't get the wrong idea.

"You became my ashikabi, and I became your Sekirei." She said it as if it was the simplest thing in the world, but Naruto still didn't have a clue of what she was talking about. She got out of bed as Naruto looked at her bewildered "Yeah, but what does that mean?" he looked her for an answer but quickly avoided his eyes when he saw her doing her morning stretches, and those clothes didn't help the situation, that's for sure. "My people are called Sekirei; we have two main drives that are hardwired into us from birth. The first is combat, to fight until and prove ourselves the best." She finished her stretches and sat back down near the end of the bed. "And the second?" asked Naruto. She gave him a warm smile and layed down in his lap. Naruto was initially startled but calmed down and looked to Haihane's unusually calm expression, waiting for her answer. "Our other drive is to find our Ashikabi, someone to serve and protect. To love for as long as possible." she reached a hand up to caress his cheek, looking to him for a response.

"Haihane-Chan" Naruto was stunned, was this the same woman who had torn all those villagers apart like they were nothing. She seemed so helpless now, waiting for him to answer her unspoken question. 'Will you accept me?' It reminded himself, when he tried to win over parents at the orphanage.

Haihane felt water drop onto her face. She looked up in confusion, and then she saw that Naruto was tearing at the eyes. She jumped from her position; afraid she offended or upset her new Ashikabi. "N-naruto? I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Please don't cry." She pulled his head to her chest attempting to comfort him, at first naruto flinched at the contact, but soon slowly put his arms around haihane and returned the embrace.

"Don't cry Naruto, please don't cry." Haihane tightened her hold on him. "Why?" she heard a mumbled question from the blonde, she pulled away to face him. "Why? Why, what?" she asked him confused. Naruto looked up to her, his face still marked with tears. "Why do you want me as your ashikabi? I'm nothing but a stupid kid, you barely even know me." He looked down, depressed. Haihane huffed in annoyance and pulled his face in for yet another forced kiss. But this time, her wings of light showed themselves. Naruto just sat there, dazed and confused; he thought he dreamt this part, but no. Haihane had wings, beautiful silver wings of light.

She pulled away with a smirk at his stunned expression. "You took in a perfect stranger from the streets, who – not even a few minutes before had torn apart seven villagers. You gave me clothes, food, and a place to sleep. You even tried to lift my spirits when I told you that Sekirei couldn't fight anymore. You didn't do those things out of pity either; you accepted me, when others would run and hide at the sight of me. I may not know you very well Naruto Uzumaki, but id like to." She looked him straight in the eye to see his reaction. "Thank you haihane, I'm really glad I met you." Naruto rubbed his eyes of his tears. Haihane gave him another hug before getting out of bed and leaving the room so Naruto could get dressed.

-Konoha Market Place – Minutes Later-

After their little heartfelt conversation, Haihane and Naruto left to get some breakfast at Ichiraku like naruto promised. Naruto was in his basic clothes minus the orange jacket, as it was currently in use as by Haihane as a barrier from wandering eyes. Her clothes were still dirty from the night before, so she was still borrowing Naruto's clothes until she got hers cleaned.

"So, Naruto-Kun. Does this place have good food?" Haihane asked innocently. While she enjoyed eating the ramen Naruto prepared, it still didn't exactly fill her stomach. Naruto grinned at her question and replied with his always upbeat attitude. "You bet! Ichiraku makes the greatest food in fire country, maybe even the whole world." He let out a boisterous laugh.

'Fire Country?' the term was completely foreign to Haihane. When she was taught about earth, she was told nothing of such a place. How far different was this world from her own? She didn't have time to wonder as they quickly approached the stand with a sign that read 'Ichiraku Ramen'. 'This must be the place' she thought with glee.

Naruto rushed to the entrance and lifted up the panel that concealed the inside of the stand. He motioned for Haihane to go in first. She thanked him for holding the panel up for her and ducked her head to go inside. It wasn't much, by the looks of it. A long table separated the customers from the kitchen with barstools set up to sit on. Haihane took a seat and picked up one of the menus on the counter.

Naruto took a seat next to her and yelled to the back of the kitchen, where the workers were most likely cooking since it was still pretty early in the morning. "Hey! Old man Tenchi! I got a new customer for you." An older man emerged from the back, dressed in a white uniform, including an apron and a chef's hat. He seemed excited to see Naruto here. Ah! Naruto, were ya been. I've missed my favorite customer. And who's your friend." He looked over to haihane questioningly, probably because she was still dressed in Naruto's clothes.

"Sorry about that. I had to avoid the villagers all day yesterday." The old man looked a bit solemn at that statement, but naruto continued with his explanation. "This is Haihane, she's new to the village and I thought it would be a good idea to let her try the best food in Konoha." Naruto didn't mention the part about her saving him from those drunks, or how she skewered them with her claws. Tenchi gave haihane an once-over, trying to find anything to worry about. She was too busy looking over the menu, drooling as her eyes passed over all he new food open to her. Tenchi just saw a hungry customer ad a new friend to Naruto. "Well, thanks for bringing me a new customer kid. Tell you what, first round is on the house, but only the first round." He emphasized the last part knowing how much food Naruto could put away.

"Wow! Thanks old man, alright for starters how about a miso ramen." Tenchi smiled gratefully, that was always his first dish. "Comin' right up! And for you miss?" he looked over to Haihane who had snapped out of her trance and smiled nervously at the older man. He was obviously very close to Naruto, so she wanted to make a good first impression. "Um, B-beef ramen please!" Tenchi nodded in acceptance and went to the back to start on the food.

While Tenchi was preparing their food, Naruto took this opportunity to talk to Haihane a bit. "So Haihane, what do you think of Ichiraku? It's cool right." He needed to know she liked his regular place to eat if they were going to be … whatever they were? "I like it. It's simple and homey. We had ramen last night though; do you like it a lot?" Tenchi let out a laugh that was loud enough to startle her. "HA-HA-HA! Like it? I don't think Naruto could go one week, let alone one day, without his ramen." Naruto pouted in annoyance. "I can to! I just don't want to." He turned his head away in annoyance. Haihane just chuckled at Naruto's immature behavior.

"Alright, Order Up!" Tenchi set the two orders on the table. "Itasakimasu." Naruto did his eating ritual and immediately dug into his meal. Haihane copied his prayer as best she could, not used to the custom and took a bite of her meal to test the quality. Her taste buds erupted in delight, it was delicious. She had never had something so good in all her life. She soon devoured her food in a matter of minutes. Once she was done she let out a small belch and quickly covered her mouth in embarrassment. "Scuse me."

After they had their fill, Naruto and Haihane went out to see if they could get some clean clothes for Haihane or at the very least a place to clean them. Unfortunately, they never got the chance. Before they got even five feet from Ichiraku, they found themselves surrounded by several men in black ninja uniforms wearing white armor, and all their faces were adorned with animal masks. Haihane grew disturbed as she saw their current situation. "Naruto? Who are these men?" She asked her Ashikabi hesitantly. "Anbu." Naruto growled out the name of the enforcers around them. Anbu, a specialized ninja squad that carried out top secret missions for the village under the direct order of the Hokage. Naruto stood his ground in front of the masked assailants knowing why they were here.

"Naruto Uzumaki, stand aside this is none of your concern." The leader, bearing a mask that resembled an eagle, asked. Naruto fixed him with a glare that would make a normal man run and hide. It had no such affect on the Anbu. "Haihane didn't do anything wrong, she was just protecting me." He tried to protect her, but they wouldn't hear of it. The eagle masked Anbu pointed to Haihane objectively. "This woman has been reported as a murderer, killing seven villagers and putting three others in a state of near death. She's coming with us whether you like it or not fox-brat." He spit the last word face in disgust; Naruto grew enraged at the insult and charged at him. He was quickly caught by one of the other anbu and restrained him so he wouldn't interfere. Bad move.

After Naruto was restrained, the leader turned to Haihane completely oblivious to her wrath as she seethed in silence, her hair hanging in her face to hide her rage. "Now then, let's get you to a nice, cozy jail ce-OW! Before he could continue, he received a fierce uppercut kick to the face, knocking his mask in to the air. The other anbu tried to stop her but she was too fast. In the blink of an eye she was gone in a silver flash of speed. She re-appeared only seconds later nailing a fierce punch to one of the anbu, straight in the solar plexus.

The others scrambled to stop her or catch her, but they never stood a chance. She kept disappearing again and again, only to show herself when an opportunity presented itself to send another blow their way. It was all a blur of silver flashes of light and powerful attacks filled with rage, carnage, and love for her Ashikabi. In less than a minute Haihane had proven herself the victor as she stood while the anbu remained motionless on the ground, knocked out stone cold. "No one hurts Naruto-kun." She went up to the leader still stunned at her barrage of attacks. She emphasized her point by picking him up by the scruff of his uniform and raising him off the ground. "Understand." He nodded dumbly, so she let him fall from her grasp and went over to see if Naruto was ok.

But he was more than ok, Naruto was amazed. The way she moved like that, quicker than anyone could catch up with. And then those devastating blows she dealt them. Naruto ran up to Haihane as she approached him and glomped her on impulse. "That was Awesome Haihane-Chan! The way you beat those guys so easily, you're amazing." Haihane a bit startled when Naruto tackled her like that made her feel wanted and accepted. She held him close to her body and thanked him for his words of appreciation. They went on their way to the market, sure that the anbu wouldn't try and follow her. For now at least.

Hokage's office - several minutes later

Hiruzen Sarutobi, 3rd Hokage of the village hidden in the leaves, sat patiently in his office waiting for his Anbu squad to retrieve a woman who had killed several villagers last night. This didn't bother him in the fact that the people who reported these deaths mentioned that the silver-haired woman was 'protecting the fox brat' as they put it. It was obvious that this person, whoever she was, simply wished to protect Naruto from yet another annual beating; and for that he was thankful. His only real concern with this matter was the way in which the villagers were killed. The coroner described it as some of the most vicious work he'd seen in months. The dozens of claw marks over the bodies showed that she held no mercy for her victims. If someone this violent and dangerous was with Naruto, he should at least see her and decipher her intentions to the young blonde.

He waited for maybe 5-10 min., filling out paper work in the mean-time, before the squad reported back tom him. They appeared in a silent shun-shin, and when he lifted his head, expecting to see the restrained woman with them he got the shock of a lifetime. The whole squad was beaten black and blue, several of them leaning on each other for support. None of them were seriously injured, which meant that she didn't have the claws she used to carve up the villagers, but they were still barely standing. The leader collapsed to one nee in shame. "Report." Hiruzen gave his command already knowing they had failed. The leader gritted his teeth in aggravation, but answered him in remorse. "The mission was a failure. Even without the weapons eye-witnesses reported to see her with, she was retaliated to our capture attempt and got away." He seemed to avert his eyes at that last part. "Tch." One of the squad members clicked his teeth in resentment. "Got away my ass, she beat us in a blink of an eye. We had to run with our tail between our legs." The Hokage looked angrily to the leader and back to the rest of the squad. "Is this true?" He asked the question in a demanding voice expecting nothing but the truth.

The team described the encounter, including various description of her attack strategy, or what they saw of it. From what they described, her speed would be only surpassed by the late 4th Hokage's special technique. And the way she attacked was superb, using such incredible speed to add to the momentum of her attacks and deal devastating blows; as seen by the many deep bruises left on his Anbu team. He dismissed the team after giving a punishment to the leader for falsifying a report.

After the squad left, the Hokage dug out his crystal ball from under his desk. Normally he only used this to watch over some of his favorite ninja's or hopeful future Genin. Or when he was bored. But he thought it would be best to observe this new friend of the blonde Jinchuuriki from afar. So he activated the old relic and focused his chakra and thoughts into locating Naruto and this mysterious new guardian. The ball filled with smoke before revealing Naruto and the woman walking through the Konoha market, the young girl receiving several stares from passerby's due to her short clothing. 'Oh, well at least the boy is getting some attention.' A perverted laugh rang through the office room.

Scene change  
Back to Konoha market place

Naruto and Haihane continued their search for someplace that would either be to a)be willing to clean Haihane's blood stained clothes, or b)sell them cheap clothes until they could get the sekirei's clean and blood free. As they walked, Naruto continued to praise Haihane on how she defeated that Anbu squad so quickly. Haihane asked him to stop, saying that it wasn't anything great, but the red on her cheeks told otherwise. She scanned the market, the various stands and stores offering a variety of products from food, to clothes, and what she assumed were souvenirs for tourists. But her eyes stopped on one specific stand that made her stop in place and go wide-eyed.

Naruto continued on for a phew feet before realizing he'd been left behind. He stopped and saw that his Sekirei was staring at one designated area. He dragged his eyes to were she was starring and found a stand with a single female attendant smiling happily at attention. The large banner over the stand had no words, only a large symbol. It had a bird with a yin yang underneath with four beads surrounding it. He tried to remember where he saw that symbol, when he got a flashback of when he met Haihane. That symbol was on the back of her kimono. Maybe it was a clan symbol to the Sekirei.

They walked up the stand silently, curious as to why the Sekirei mark was printed on the large banner. The woman at the stand smiled brightly at the two new customers. She had long, brown hair tied off at the side with a rubber band. She was rather well-endowed and had a great body, something Naruto tried to avert his eyes at and focus on her face. She wore a pink shirt purple on the shoulders and sleeves and a yellow star in the center of her chest. And she wore jeans that stopped above her knees.

"Hello, welcome to Sekirei Stitching. My name is Uzume, Sekirei No.10; how can I help you?" She gave them a happy greeting, smiling brightly. Haihane thought she was way too nice and mentally barfed.

"You're a Sekirei!" Naruto exclaimed surprised. He had never met another one beside Haihane, so it startled him a bit to meet another so soon. He looked at her again and found nothing of similarity between his Sekirei and this one. Well except for the fact that they both had great bodies and were very beautiful, each in their own way.

She nodded happily smiling at the young blonde. "Yep! And I'm guessing since you know what a Sekirei is, you must be an Ashikabi." She pointed to Naruto. "And you must be his Sekirei." She moved her finger to haihane, who nodded confirming her statement. "My name is Haihane, Sekirei No.104 and this is my ashikabi Naruto." The reaper Sekirei made their introductions showing no emotion, trying to read this Sekirei so she could identify her as friend or foe.

"Nice to meet you both. I'm guessing you guys are here for new clothes right." She giggled as she looked at haihane in Naruto's smaller clothing. Haihane tried to cover her body with the blonde's jacket, slightly embarrassed now in front of a fellow Sekirei. Naruto just smiled nervously.

"Yeah, we are. And sorry to ask this, but do you clean clothes cheap. Were kinda low on cash." He asked innocently.

She nodded happily." Actually we have a special offer for first time customers. We take in your old clothes, and give you some new ones - exactly like the original outfit. You only have to pay for the cleaning of the original outfit though."

Naruto was ecstatic. This was a great deal, and he could make up the money later no problem. He just needed to do some chores for Iruka-sensei or old man Hokage. "How can you make a copy of my original clothes? It's a very specific material made for battle and extremely light-weight so it doesn't hold me back." Uzume gave a light laugh in delight.

"Actually, it's my Sekirei ability. Wanna see?" Naruto nodded instantly eager to see what other Sekirei were capable of. He still loved Haihane's amazing speed, but it would be cool to see something else too.

Uzume grinned and did a small spin. As her body twirled, her tight shirt and jeans morphed into a beautiful white silk. The fabric wrapped around her breasts to make a top and around her hips to create a small skirt that barely went down to her middle-thigh. A long, thin veil was hung over her shoulders and wrapped around her wrists.

Naruto had a slight trickle of blood flow from his nose as he gawked at her outfit. Haihane gave him a slight elbow to the ribs that snapped him out of it. He scratched the back of his head embarrassed for starring and apologized.

"My power let's me change the shape, color, density and material of any fabric I touch. Cool right!" She gave them both a victory sign showing off her ability. Naruto nodded dumbly and haihane just shrugged.

"Uzume! What did I say about showing off." Everyone grew startled at the yell and looked to the direction of the shriek. A young blonde girl with her hair in a pony tail. A purple top and skirt with wrappings around her waist and legs. She stood off to the side, scowling with her hands on her hips.

Uzume looked down apologetically and bowed in shame. "Sorry Ino-chan, I-i couldn't help it. And besides their like us, an ashikabi and a Sekirei." Ino looked to the front of the stand and saw Haihane and -

"Naruto!?"  
"Ino!?" They both exclaimed each other's name surprised so see the other person with a Sekirei. Uzume crossed her arms pointing in opposite directions. "So you guys know each other?" She asked confused. "Yeah, me and Naruto go the academy. We have the same class." Ino answered awkwardly, Naruto and her didn't really hang out much at the academy. They were friends when they were kids, but she pretty much forgot he existed when she started liking Sasuke and hating Sakura.

"So you're an Ashikabi too, cool. This is my Sekirei, Haihane." She waved at her slowly a small smirk on her face. She was loosening up now that she new her ashikabi was friendly with this girl.

"Um, hi. So are you guys going to buy something or not?" She asked angrily.

Naruto nodded and took Haihane's bloodied clothes from the backpack he brought. Initially Ino grew a little disturbed at all the blood on the black clothes. She looked to Uzume, but she took the clothes without a care in the world and examined them closely.

"How did you get so much blood on that? It couldn't have been yours, there's way too much." She looked at the reaper Sekirei skeptically, and a little bit scarred. "Its not out place to judge Ino. Besides, we've seen a lot more blood on this, remember that grey-haired Sekirei." Uzume was still examining the cloth, laying it out on the table on the back.

Ino shuddered at the memory. "Don't remind me, she was so creepy. But at least she paid well." She gave another side glance at Naruto and his Sekirei as they watched Uzume work. Haihane still gave her that creepy vibe, but she was Naruto's Sekirei, so she couldn't be that bad.

Uzume was unrolling some black cloth from one of the columns and layed it next to Haihane's bloodied kimono. She layed her hands over the material and started concentrating her power. The rolled the fabric in her hands, shifting it and willing it to take shape. Nearly five minutes later she held up the new kimono, an exact match to Haihane's old one.

"Tada! What do you think?" She showed off the new kimono to them before haihane snatched it from her hands to examine it. The grey-haired Sekirei looked amazed, it was an exact copy of the kimono MBI gave her. She looked back to Uzume who was awaiting an opinion on her work.

"It's perfect Uzume-san. Thank you so much!" Haihane gave her an upbeat smile, deciding she wasn't so bad after all.

Uzume basked in the glory of a job well-done. "It was nothing. Now, your original clothes will be clean within a week so come by and pick them up. You don't have to pay till then, but you need this to get it back." She handed them a small slip of paper with the Sekirei symbol and a serial number on it.

"Great, well see you then. Nice meeting you Uzume and I'll see you in class Monday Ino." The blonde and his Sekirei walked away from the stand, Uzume waving back enthusiastically while Ino simply gave a half smile and an awkward wave goodbye to her classmate.

Naruto and Haihane decided to head back home so the Sekirei could try on her new kimono. She held on to it tightly to her chest, making sure nothing happened to this new one. Naruto was silent for a bit before he remembered something Uzume said when she introduced herself.

"Hey Haihane-chan?"

"Yes, what is it Naruto-kun?"

"Uzume said she was Sekirei No.10 when she introduced herself. What does that mean" he asked.

Haihane snapped out of her happy trance to look at Naruto curiously. "Its like I told you last night Naruto. There are 108 aspire, all of us are designated numbers in the order when we were...'born'" that was the only word she could use to describe the demise waking from their embryos, without going into how Sekirei were aliens. She didn't want to freak him out. "My number is 104." She wanted to clarify her title.

"So if Uzume is number 10 she must be older than you, does that mean that she's stronger than you too?" He asked curiously. Haihane chuckled at the innocent question and shook her head in amusement.

"No way. The order of the Sekirei numbers don't mean squat in terms of power, age or experience. Each Sekirei have their own strength, whether their more powerful than another Sekirei is decided by how much they train themselves to be." She had a determined look in her eye as she said this.

Naruto was inspired by how she talked, but grew worried when she saw haihane had grown a bit sad a few seconds later. "W-what's wrong Haihane." He asked

she looked to him and smiled solemnly. "For most Sekirei, their numbers don't matter. But for the single numbers, it's a totally different story. They're so much stronger than us regular Sekirei, it seems pointless to try to match their strength." She imagined a woman smiling with long grey-hair tied into a pony tail. She knew that the woman Uzume and Ino were talking about was her. Karasuba, the black Sekirei.

Naruto hated seeing look so sad, so he tried to cheer her up. "Don't worry Haihane-chan. Tell, you what. Since I'm your Ashikabi, I'll train with you and make sure that you become as strong as a single number."

She gave another solemn smile, happy that Naruto was such a kind Ashikabi. She leaned down and gave him a small peck on the cheek, giggling at his blushing face. "Alright, well train together. I'll help you become a great ninja, and you help me become a great Sekirei. Promise." She held her pinky out to him, something she remembered learning from human culture.

Naruto looked to her pinky, and immediately hooked it with his own, and gave her a wide, fox-like grin. "You bet! Promise of a life-time and Naruto Uzumaki never breaks a promise. Believe it!" Haihane gave another chuckle at his antics. She broke the pinky hold and grabbed his wrist dragging him with her to 'their' apartment.

"I'm really glad I met you Naruto." She said as they walked on.

"Same here." He broke his wrist from the grip and held onto her hand with a nervous look on his face. Haihane was a bit surprised but smiled gratefully at him with a small blush on her cheeks.

'I hope you can keep that promise Naruto-kun. So I can be as strong as a single number. So I can protect my Ashikabi.'

-End-

Not much for this one. It was pretty much just a little more development in Naruto and Haihane's relationship. Introduced another new Sekirei at least. Next chapter will have more on Sakura and Mutsu, then a training montage until the story progresses to the start of the series.

Anyway, thanks for reading!  
Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

Ninja Ashikabi's Ch.3

Like I said in the last chapter, this one will focus a bit more on Sakura and Mutsu. I stretched out the last chapter, but I think that first part ate up a lot of the story. I'll try and fix that in this one.

Note: since everybody seems to be crazy about Karasuba, I've decided to pair her with Naruto. But Haihane will still be his main partner, and she won't appear until after the land of waves arc.

2nd Note: in this timeline -  
1) the 1st disciplinary squad hasn't broken up  
2) Musubi wasn't captured, so Yume never had to sacrifice herself.

On with the show!

Start - Haruno household, 8:36AM

While Naruto had gotten a slightly better understanding of the concept of Sekirei and Ashikabi, Sakura still didn't realize what she was getting into. In fact, she was still sound asleep, the events of last night nothing but images her subconscious were feeding her.

"Sakura, honey, it's time to wake up!" Her mother's upbeat voice rang from outside her room, stirring from her deep slumber.

"Hmm. Alright, alright; I'm getting up." Against her strong urge to go back to sleep, Sakura dragged her body out of bed, tiredly rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

She gave out a small yawn, walking to her dresser to get dressed. But she soon realized she was still dressed in the clothes from yesterday. Shrugging, she decided to ignore the fact since it was the weekend. she headed downstairs where she could smell the delicious aroma of breakfast, but it seemed slightly different than usual.

She took her time going down recalling the strange dream she had. She kept seeing a young man with silver-blonde hair with an orange scarf around his neck. She blushed at the memory, usually she dreamt of Sasuke; but even her crush didn't compare to the person she saw in her dreams.

She arrived at the bottom of the steps and her concentration broken over the wonderful aroma in the air. She looked to the kitchen where she saw her mother sitting at the table, sipping her morning tea with a content smile on her face. 'Wait, what? If she's there than whose coo-'. Her thoughts cut short when she saw a man at the stove, hovering over several pots and pans.

Normally this wouldn't surprise her, since her mother periodically brought in 'visitors'. They would stay for breakfast, then leave. This, however, was not such a visitor. She new that immediately when she noticed how old he was, only a phew years older than herself. She also noticed his blonde-silver hair and the orange scarf hanging on one of the chairs.

'No way! T-that was a dream. At least, I'm pretty sure it was'. She finally recalled everything that had happened last night. Her meeting with Mutsu, him walking her home, asking to stay at her house, and -! The last memory made her blush horribly; her mother noticed her reaction so she quickly composed herself and went to sit down in the seat across from her.

"Let me get that for you Sakura-chan" Mutsu moved away from his cooking so he could pull out her chair for her. Sakura looked up, a bit startled, but gave him a nervous thanks. He gave her a charming smile and went back to his cooking.

"Sakura, you didn't tell me Mutsu-kun was such a good cook. And so polite too." Praised Sakura's mother, eyeing Mutsu hungrily. Sakura felt a bit angry at her mother's sudden attention on Mutsu and coughed to get her attention.

"A-actually, I didn't know myself." She looked back at him, trying to decipher her memories from her dreams. The last thing she recalled before passing out, was Mutsu asking her to be his master and then kissing her. There was also that part were wings of light appeared from his back, but that was obviously a dream.

She was broken from her thoughts when a plate appeared in front of her. It was a basic breakfast - bacon, scrambled eggs and toast. But Mutsu had managed to made it smell like it was from a 5-star restaurant. He slid a plate in front of Rose and placed one in front of himself, sitting to the right of Sakura. He was about to eat when he saw both women clasping their hands together and closing their eyes in a prayer. "Itasakimasu"

He paused nervously trying to imitate the prayer as best he could. Sakura and Rose laughed at his faulty attempt. They ate in silence for the most part, Sakura's mother asking some general questions about Mutsu. He tried his best to give her reasonable answers with what sakura taught him yesterday at the library. She seemed a bit skeptical of the answers but simply accepted them. After they all finished Sakura announced that she was going out for awhile.

"Hold on, I'll come with you" Mutsu interjected. Before Sakura could retort he put on his scarf, attached his sword to his side, and was leading the both of them out the door. "Be careful you two" she waved goodbye and let out a small laugh.

After walking for a few minutes in awkward silence, sakura thought it best to pose her question. "Um, Mutsu. What exactly happened last night?" She asked nervously.

"What do you mean?" He asked nonchalant. She puffed out her cheeks, annoyed at his laid back attitude.

"You know exactly what I mean! When we -" she paused slightly, a deep blush on her face "kissed" she finished her statement, her face growing even more red by before.

He chuckled amused by her shy nature, but his face turned serious a moment later. "Sorry for surprising you like that. It's just that ever since i got here, the women in this village haven't given me much hope. Just staring at me like i was a piece of meat, or scared of me when they saw i carried a sword." He looked down towards his blade rested at his hip, then continued. "And when you taught me about this world, how it works and what'd in it. And you invited me into your home; i just figured that someone like you would the best choice." He looked down solemnly feeling guilty about his rash decision.

"Best choice? What, as your master? But samurai are supposed to serve nobles, or really important people. I'm barely even passing ninja school." She stopped in her tracks, tears threatening to spill over as she kept piling on reasons in her mind. She gasped when she felt Mutsu pull her into an embrace. She hesitated a bit, but embraced him back letting out quite sobs against his chest.

"You shouldn't say that about yourself Sakura. Without you, id still be living in the park clueless to the wonders of this world." He pulled them apart so he could look at her tear-stained face. He but his hand to her face and wiped some of the tears away with a swipe of his thumb.

"I feel sorry for making such a rash and quick decision" Sakura looked down ashamed. "But im not sorry for who I chose. Im really glad you're my Ashikabi Sakura-chan, now and forever."

"What's an Ashikab-mph!" She didn't get a chance to finish her question before Mutsu kissed her yet again off-guard. Just like the first time, golden wings of light appeared from his back illuminating the whole area. Sakura's eyes widened to the size of dinner-plates, she thought that part was a dream. When he separated from her, she just stared at him, dumbfounded.

"Did you see that?!" "Wings of light, amazing" "isn't that guy a little too old for a girl that young?" Several villagers had surrounded them, after seeing Mutsu's wings appear. 'Damn! Need to get out of the spotlight!' The earth Sekirei thought quickly, gathering the still dazed sakura in his arms and tapping the end of his sword's sheath against the ground. Instantly, a large pillar of earth rose out from under them and raised them nearly 60ft. The villagers didn't seem that surprised at the action, seeing Ninja use similar techniques. This admitantly hurt Mutsu's pride a little.

He jumped off the pillar and onto a nearby roof, carrying a more coherent Sakura bridal-style the whole time. The pillar descended back into the ground, looking as if it was never disturbed. The villagers soon grew disinterested and left to their tasks. Once Mutsu was sure they all left, he set Sakura down, being careful not to harm her.

"Sakura, you alright?" He asked in worry.

She just nodded, still not sure what happened back there. First those wings of light appearing, then he did, what she assumed was an earth jutsu, without any hand signs at all. Who was this guy?

"You said I was your Ashikabi. What does that mean?" She asked curiously.

He gave her a small smile, expecting her question. He sat down next to her, laying his sword down beside him. This could take a while.

He went into the explanation of the concept of Sekirei and Ashikabi. What a Sekirei was, what they could do. He even told her about how he and the others arrived on earth in a spaceship. She thought he was crazy at first, but after reviewing the things she'd seen him do, maybe she was wrong.

"So Sekirei are aliens that look identical to humans, have superpowers and live to seek out your soul mate - which you call Ashikabi. Is that about right?" She asked awkwardly.

"Yep! That's pretty much us in a nutshell." He gave her a cheesy grin, chuckling in amusement at how quickly she took in all that information.

"W-well, thank you for telling me about this Mutsu. It really helps clear things up." She touched her index fingers together, still nervous of the situation.

"So, what do you say?" He asked her seriously

"Say? Say to what?" She asked curious.

Mutsu put her hands in his own and looked her straight in the eye. Sakura's face was completely beet red by the time he answered her question.

"Will you be my Ashikabi Sakura-chan, now and forever?" Sakura contemplated the question for a phew seconds, and those seconds ate away at Mutsu. The thought that she might reject him was horrible; he was already winged by her. She had to be his Ashikabi, she just had to be.

Mutsu was so caught up in his thoughts of rejections; she didn't notice the smirk on Sakura's face. 'Payback'. She quickly leaned in and kissed Mutsu, who was so surprised by the action he fell onto his back. He soon returned the kiss and embraced her. They stayed like that for a phew seconds, kissing soon turned to a full on make-out session. After they separated, there was a small strain of saliva connecting the two.

They stared at each other for awhile, before sakura rested her head against his chest.

"Im guessing that's a yes." He asked dazed

"Hehehe. Yeah, ill be your ashikabi Mutsu." She got comfortable on her spot atop her Sekirei, soon falling asleep to his heartbeat.

Mutsu just laid there, holding onto his new ashikabi. Hearing her quiet snores gave him peace. He looked out over this new world, gracious of a new adventure awaiting him. And his Ashikabi to be there with him, every step of the way. 'I just hope she remembers what happened this time, he he.'

Scene change - Naruto's apartment

Haihane was in the bathroom trying on her new kimono, while Naruto was in the living room thinking on what to do next. He was thinking about what he had said to Haihane when they left Uzume & Ino's stand, about how he promised to help her become a strong sekirei. As strong as a single number. But the truth of the matter was that he was the one in need of training. If Haihane could teach him how to move that fast, he'd be unbeatable. But he couldn't be selfish and only train himself. What was he to do?

"Naruto-kun, what do you think?" Haihane came from the bathroom, dressed in her new kimono. It looked exactly like the old one, but brand new out of the box. She did a small twirl with wearing one of her rare smiles. But it went away when she saw Naruto in his depressed stupor.

"Naruto-kun?" She tapped his shoulder to get his attention. He was so focused that The contact startled him and he jumped in his spot. He calmed down when he saw it was just Haihane.

"Are you alright? You look worried about something" she sat next to him on the couch, grasping his hand in her own. "Yeah, im fine. Just thinking about something. Your new kimono looks great" He gave her a fox-like grin to ease her worries. A light red tint appeared on her face, her heart grew heavy. That grin reminded her of when they 1st met.

"Haihane-chan, are you alright? Your face looks a little red." He put his hand to her forehead to check if she had a temperature. Haihane leaned in to the touch and brought her face closer to his. Naruto grew a bit disturbed when she got this look on her face, it was predatory and hungry. Before he knew it, Haihane pounced on him, bringing them both onto the bed.

The reaper Sekirei brought her lips down on his roughly, desperately seeking release from this feeling. Naruto struggled, still not used to close contact like this; He stopped resisting after a bit and tried to return the kiss as best he could. The poor boy didn't have much to go on, only what he'd seen from couples in the street and movies.

Haihane moaned against his mouth, enjoying the attention. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and Naruto returned the action by setting his hands on her hips; bringing them closer to each other and deepening their connection.

"Knock! knock!" A sound at the front door startled them from their embrace. They broke apart and Naruto looked off to the side awkwardly. "I-ill get it" he moved to get off the bed, Haihane moving aside to let him answer the door. She sat up, brooding to herself at being interrupted.

Naruto opened the door to see that Hokage smiling down at him. Instantly, Naruto's disposition brightened at seeing one of his precious people. "Old man Hokage!" He gave him a tackling hug, nearly bowling the older man over. Hiruzen laughed joyously at Naruto's antics. He treated the boy like his own flesh and blood, finding time to looking after him even in his busy schedule.

"Hahaha, Hello Naruto" the old man smiled appreciately and looked inward into the apartment to see the woman who he had seen with Naruto. She was leaning against the wall, both arms behind her, her face neutral studying him. "Naruto, maybe you should introduce me to your new friend"

Naruto let go of the older man and motioned to the grey-haired woman. "Yeah, this is Haihane. She's my ..." he paused not sure how to finish that sentence, the Hokage probably didn't know about the sekirei.

"Im his Sekirei." Haihane said nonchalantly. She pushed herself from the wall and walked next to Naruto, looking to the Hokage expectantly.

'Sekirei? Where have i heard that word before? Oh well, im sure it will come to me'. The Hokage stored the word away for later and looked impassively at this woman who had associated herself with Naruto.

"Id like to talk to you about something, 'Haihane' was it?" He motioned for them to sit in the living room, Naruto complied and Haihane followed soon after.

After they were all seated, the Hokage fixed Haihane with a look that would send most men running, but she stood her ground and returned the glare. "There was a report last night that said several villagers were killed by a woman with grey hair wearing large, clawed-gauntlets. The ones over there seem to be able do the job." He glanced at Haihane's gauntlets lying on the table.

"They were trying to hurt Naruto-kun! I was protecting him!"

"And I thank you for that, truly i do."

"Oh, yeah! Well -!" She was about to rebuttal, until she caught up with what he said. "Wait, what?" She asked confused, Naruto was clueless as well.

"Naruto has been attacked every on that day, and received several beatings meeting with near death." Haihane was shocked. She looked to Naruto to confirm what the old man said, but he had turned away from their conversation. The memories of the pain eating away at him.

"I am grateful that you saved young Naruto, and i am in your debt for that. But the reason im hear is to ask your intentions." He looked seriously at the gray haired woman, waiting for her answer.

Haihane had wrapped an arm around Naruto's shoulder to ease his pain. She smiled calmly at him, getting a small grin in return. She turned towards the old Hokage, looking the most serious Naruto had ever seen her.

"I simply wish to be with Naruto, my Ashikabi, for as long as possible. And rise to greatness together as Sekirei and Ashikabi." She turned back to Naruto and held his face within her hands. And right in front of the Hokage, they kissed. Haihane's silver wings appeared illuminating the room in a holy light. The wings soon faded, but Haihane and Naruto were still in the heat of it. The 3rd Hokage decided to give them there privacy and left them.

Before he walked away, he pulled out a 'do-not-disturb' sign and placed it on the door knob, letting out a perverted giggle as he left.

He was still a bit mystified at what he saw; those silver wings appearing were the farthest from what he expected from the young woman. But still, no matter the mystery of her wings, Haihane seemed like she just wanted to be with Naruto. 'What were those names she used? Ah, yes! She called herself a Sekirei and Naruto her Ashikabi'. Such strange names, and yet they rung a bell in his mind. He could have sworn he'd heard that name, 'Sekirei'.

An image flashed in his mind, a symbol of a bird with a yin yang symbol underneath and four beads surrounding it. He remembered that the symbol appeared over Haihane when her wings manifested. He also had a memory of when he met two people embroidering that symbol on what appeared to be uniforms. A young girl with orange-red hair, wearing glasses, and hair in pig-tails. And a young man with silver-blond hair, wearing an orange scarf, and carrying a sword with him. They had come to him a few days ago talking about 'sekirei'. He just thought it was a prank. But after seeing those wings, maybe he should make another appointment with them.

-Scene Change-

Akatsuki Base  
Unknown location

The nine members of the secret organization known as Akatsuki had gathered for to report their advancement in catching or observing their designated targets. The Akatsuki group was created for the purpose of collecting and extracting tailed beasts, known as Bijuu, from Jinchuuriki. Only the main two leaders of the group had any knowledge of what would be done with the Bijuu.

They all took their places on the large statue used to house the Bijuu when they were captured. Each member stood on top of one of the statue's ten fingers. The members came from all kinds of different villages and origins, the only thing they had in common were that they were all ranked as S-rank missing ninja from their home village.

The reports went rather smoothly, everyone stated any development in their targets powers and/or increase in skill. Most of them were genin and didn't have any particular problems with. It was noted that several of the Jinchuuriki were accompanied by attractive females. This didn't really matter as they had no interest in their target's personal lives.

One of the members looked nervous, ready to bolt as soon as the meeting was finished. She was an attractive woman with blue hair with a paper flower in it, grey eyes and a piercing under her lower lip. Konan, second in command to the Akatsuki, fearing the next minutes may end her place here. She waited anxiously, eyed the door that lead to her room.

"Where is Zetsu?" Itachi spoke up, noticing the mysterious ninja had disappearing during the meeting.  
His red eyes scanned around the statue looking for any sign of him. It disturbed the young prodigy that Zetsu could come and go like that without someone as skilled as him noticing.

"Zetsu sensed an intruder in the base, he's left a few minutes ago to retrieve whoever dares invade the Akatsuki secret base." Their mysterious leader, Pein spoke up. A man with spiky-orange hair and large black piercings on his face.

Itachi flinched for half a second, before recollecting himself and nodding accordingly. No one noticed his reaction but Pein, who eyed him curiously. This took his attention off Konan, who was fearing that the intruder might be -'no! If Zetsu sensed someone, they must be giving off chakra. He doesn't have any, so he should be safe. Right?'.

With this news, all members prepared for a fight. Anyone who entered their meeting pace was either extremely powerful, or foolishly brave.

Zetsu appeared after another few minutes, morphing himself out of the ground. Zetsu was truly the strangest looking of them all. His upper body and head were encompassed by a Venus fly trap as well as having half his face colored white, and the other black. His hair was mint green and his eyes a bright yellow.

The say that he had indeed brought someone with him, but not who they expected. It was a young boy, probably 14-15 yrs old. He had messy, silver hair and grey eyes. He had a long-sleeve shirt with a ribbon attached to the neckline. He had on cargo shorts with what looked like a small black apron that stretched down to his knees. The boy had his arms tied with rope and kneeling before them ashamed that he had been caught.

"I found this boy in Konan's room, it didn't seem like there was any forced entry either." He was talking directly to Pein, but cast a judgmental glance towards Konan when he spoke the last part.

Pein looked down towards the boy, who was looking to Konan, fear in his eyes. "Any explanation for this Konan." He never took his eyes off the young intruder, rage building as his thoughts explored the possibilities.

Konan looked to her leader, trying to think up an explanation. An idea came to her, it was a bit odd but it might be good enough to fool someone as emotionless as Pein.

"H-he's a boy i picked up from a nearby village. From a b-brothel." She blushed madly at the words that came from her mouth. "Im deeply sorry for bringing him to the base, i should have just gone to a hotel. I apologize for that mistake." She bowed to her leader, partly to win him over, and partly to hide her growing blush.

"...Very well, since this is your first offence ill let it go with a warning. Take the boy back to where he came from and wipe his memory of what he's seen." He turned his back to the two.

"Thank you, Pein-sama" she went to go untie the young boy who was relieved that he wouldn't be killed. Once his bindings were gone, Konan took the boy by the wrist and rushed to the door.

"Hey Konan! When you get back, come on in to my room. Ill show you a good time that this little boy could never give you, Hahaha!" Hidan, the immortal priest of Jashin, mocked the two of them. The young boy turned in place, a look of pure rage on his face.

"Shiina, just ignore him." Konan pleaded with the boy, but he wouldn't have it.

Shiina approached the grey-haired man with an air of danger around him. He stopped in front of the still grinning man, looking him defiantly in the eyes. It looked like a rabbit staring down a wolf.

"You got something to say punk?" Hidan gripped his scythe ready to put this brat in his place.

"Apologize to my mistress at once!"

Hidan just looked at him dumbfounded. Then he burst into a new fit of laughter.

"'Mistress?' Is that the kind of shit your into." His laughing died down, and he roughly grabbed Konan by the wrist. "Well sorry, angel, but i prefer to be the one in charge" he leaned in, that cocky smirk on his face. Konan struggled to get her hand out of his grasp, but failed. She looked to her leader for support, but he still had his back to her. 'Bastard!' She thought with rage.

"Let her go!" Shiina rushed Hidan, making him let go of Konan and turned his sights on the boy.

"You think you can take me brat. Well then, bring it!" He swung his scythe to show he was serious.

Shiina stood defiantly, arms outstretched protecting Konan. Hidan ran towards them in a charge, as he brought his scythe down to cut the boy in two. Just a few feet before he reached them, Shiina put one hand to his heart and outstretched his other hand so his palm was facing the foul-mouthed priest.

"BY THE CORPSE OF MY PACT, LET MY ASHIKABI'S PERILS WITHER!" A gold light encompassed his body and flashed forward to strike Hidan directly. The force of the attack launched him several feet backward, hitting the wall with a large 'thud'. He slid down and laid there for a bit, before soon getting enough energy to rise to one knee.

"Heh, not bad kid. But your gonna need more than that to..beat...me?" Now fully standing he saw that something was wrong with him. His veins had turned black through his skin, like he was poisoned. But that was impossible. Jashin kept him alive through anything, but this? He fell to his knees, distraught. The other Akatsuki watched on as the black marks encompassed more and more of his skin. Soon enough, Hidan had started screaming in pain, then in agony. After a few seconds, he stopped mid-scream and simply dropped to the ground.

They all waited a few seconds for him to get back up... then a few minutes. Kukuzu went up to the body to see that his eyes had gone blank looking towards the ceiling at nothing. He bent down to check his pulse ...nothing. 'Dammit! I wanted to kill him'.

"He's dead" he said solemnly

'What!'  
'Dead, that can't be right'  
'that boy killed him with just a wave of his hand' 'he killed Hidan!' These thoughts rang through the remaining members of the Akatsuki. That fact that a mere boy had killed someone they had seen go through hell and back with just a few words. Some of the younger stepped back, fear clouding their better judgment. Itachi smirked beneath his raised collar, he knew that power.

"Let's go Shiina" she took the boy's hand and led him out of the room. When they got to the hallway, Shiina turned let towards the exit, but Konan went the other way towards her room. Shiina was confused, he was supposed to leave.

"Mistress?" He asked curiously

"You shouldn't have done that! Now that they've seen what you can do, they're not going to lat you leave. She shouted at him angrily. But in truth, she was thankful he stepped in when he did. Pein obviously didn't care what happened to her one way or the other. And the other just didn't want to get involved. Who knows how far Hidan would have gone.

She paused when they arrived at her door. She glanced at the boy, still blaming himself in misery. She sighed in defeat.

"Mistress, im sorry I-mmph!" Before he could apologize, Konan had lent down and gave him a kiss. Wings of white light shown from his back, fading when she slowly separated them. He looked to her confused.

Konan gave him a gentle smile, slightly blushing after the kiss. "Thank you for protecting me Shiina. I really appreciate it. Now come on, it's time to go to bed. We have a long day ahead of us tomorrow." She opened the door to let him in. He nodded gratefully walked inside. Konan looked left and right to see if anyone saw their interaction, then closed the door ready to fall asleep next to her sekirei.

Itachi walked away from the corner where he had been watching the exchange between the two. He just needed to confirm his suspicions.

When he came to his own room, he did a small round of rhythmical knocks. A code he set up for his new guest. He heard the returned set of knocks and opened the door. Standing there waiting for was his own Sekirei. She had short blonde hair and a slightly annoyed expression on her face. She wore a black and grey leather tank top that stopped at her stomach. She had black bloomer with a leather belt around it and wore black and grey striped stockings and sleeves.

"Hello Sai. Sorry for the wait" he greeted her with a small smile and turned to put his cloak away. As soon as he put the item in the closet, he was forcibly thrown onto his bed and then tackled by the sekirei. She gave him a forceful kiss, which he soon returned after activating the privacy seal in the room.

Itachi separated from her, drawing an annoyed pout from the girl, but he just smirked.

"Im really glad your alright, if Konan hadn't brought that Sekirei, i don't know what would have happened. I don't want to lose you Sai." He placed a hand on her cheek looking into her eyes.

Sai broke the gaze, her pout still evident but a small blush on her cheeks. "Idiot. Of course you won't. Now go to sleep already." She pushed into the crook of his neck and breathed deeply. Itachi held onto her until he was sure she was asleep. He gave her a kiss on the forehead, making her smile in her sleep, and soon he too drifted off into dreams of the bright or dark future for him and his double life.

-Scene Change-

Madara's lair  
Unknown location

" Interesting. Interesting indeed." The thought dead creator of the Uchiha clan, Madara Uchiha, looked on at the cameras which had recorded the interaction between Konan and her Sekirei and Itachi and his own. He knew Itachi was a spy, but he still needed him. Besides, the boy was his own flesh and blood; he wouldn't kill him... yet.

The two beings interested him greatly, that boy was able to kill an immoral with just that simple incantation. And there were more like him too. With power like that, he could be unstoppable.

"I wonder where I could get one."

End

well, that's the end of that chapter. A little more development for the storyline and a bit more character development too. Ill try and add a training montage chapter next.

Please review!


End file.
